Lily Nakajima
Lily Nakajima is a character in Danganronpa 4: Asylum of Despair and a patient in the Asylum of Despair. She was a student at Hope's Peak Academy. She is the Ultimate Bee Keeper (Super High School Level Bee Keeper). Appearance Lily is a high-school aged teenager. She has short white hair with a light blue gradient and her eyes are a dark blue. She has a black hairband. She wears a white collared shirt with a red ribbon tied up. Her skirt has two gold buttons and goes up to her waist. Her skirt has one white line. Lily wears white thigh-high socks that has a dark blue line near the top. She wears mahogany colored loafers. She is also seen with a couple of bees around her. Pre-Game LIly Appearance In pre-game, Lily has her hair tied in a bun. At school, she wears the Hope's Peak Academy uniform, a white collared shirt with a red ribbon tied up. On top of that is a brown jacket. The uniform has a brown skirt. Lily wears black socks with mahogany loafers. Outside of school, she wears a white dress with frills near her shoulders. The waist has a blue strap with a bow. There are blue flowers in her hair. She wears gold earrings and a gold watch. She wears flats with a gold dot near the ankle. When she goes to the arcade or the internet cafe, she dressed more like a boy. Her hair is tied to a low ponytail and she wears a cap. She wears a New York Excelsior hoodie that is dark blue with the logo in a lighter blue. She wears jeans and black sneakers. She becomes more careless due to her looking like a boy. Personality Lily's personality is cautious at first. She doesn't trust anyone when she first meets them. She feels like people with judge her for her interests in bees, piss, and fan fictions. But as you spend more time with her, she becomes more comfortable and shares more about her interests. She is very passionate about bees and can talk about them all day. She likes piss as it is yellow, just like bees. She likes writing fan fictions and shipping people together. She usually teases the people she ships. When stressed out or being silly, she will vocalize key smashing. Pre-Game Lily Personality Lily's pre-game personality is almost opposite from her currently. She doesn't trust anyone very well, especially males, due to her past. She is very cautious about what she wears and how she wears them. She dresses herself according to the weather, where she is going, and the amount of people attending. Pre-game Lily is also more serious. She doesn't like joking too much and takes everything seriously since she is more alert. She also is very against sex and piss, unlike her current self. She thinks that many of her classmates are weird and tend to avoid them. Pre-game Lily also talks more about games and is writing a novel instead of a fan fiction. History Lily was raised by two zoologists who owned a zoo. Ever since she was able to speak, her parents taught her and let her take care of most of the animals in the zoo, so she has basic knowledge of a lot animals. One of the animals she was able to take care of was bees. She was attracted to the bees more than anything else. She had fun taking care of the bees and the bees liked her as well, sometimes following her. Since the bees liked her, the bees made better quality honey. File Relationships Quotes Trivia * Lily's favorite game is Overwatch. * Her favorite Overwatch team is the New York Excelsior. * Lily doesn't like water. * Her favorite species of bee is honey bee. * Pre-game Lily's novel has over 2,000,000 current readers. * Lily is able to take care of most animals. Gallery pregame lily uniform.png|Pre-Game Uniform Lily Nakajima pregame lily casual.png|Pre-Game Casual Lily Nakajima gaymer lily kimio.png|Pre-Game Kimio Lily normal sprite.png|Current Lily Nakajima image0 (1).png|Lily Bee lily ref.png|Lily's Reference lily shock sprite.png|Lily Shocked Sprite lily shock sprite 2.png|Lily Shocked Sprite 2 lily sad sprite.png|Lily Sad Sprite lily happy sprite.png|Lily Happy Sprite lily confused sprite.png|Lily Confused Sprite ily angry srpite.png|Lily Angry Sprite